


Is This Seat Taken?

by kirargent



Series: Femslash Friday Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirargent/pseuds/kirargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sat next to each other on a roller coaster AU (<a href="http://jodyquills.tumblr.com/post/92170719565/obligatory-aus-i-really-want-post">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Seat Taken?

The sun is going down, taking with it the burning heat of the summer day. Every light in every building, booth and ride gets turned on; the spinning metal arms of the Orbiter flash a cheery red and yellow and blue; the lights of the ferris wheel form a twinkling circle that rises high above everything else in the darkening sky.

Meg plops down into a random seat on the roller coaster, muttering rudely under her breath and giving the attendant a terrifying glare when he walks past. Her thighs stick to the crappy metal seat, and she huffs, repositioning herself gracelessly. At least the sun isn't in her eyes anymore, and the rides are no longer hot to the touch.

It's typical of her brother to ditch her like this. For all he proclaims to be a quiet, studious schoolboy, he's a sappy romantic at heart. One too-long look at the ferris wheel from his boyfriend, and Cas left her to ride the roller coaster by herself next to some sweaty lame stranger.

Well, maybe there'll be empty seats on this ride. She glances out at the line, which is long enough to loop back on itself several times; nope, they'll definitely fill every seat. She gives fierce glares to the worst of her potential ride neighbors (a skinny college boy in big shoes and a stupid hat; a sweet old grandma with a kitten on her sweater), and they walk by without a second glance at the open seat next to her.

People clomp up the metal steps to the ride and stream in to fill the seats; the attendant closes the gate behind the last of them, and motions to the few empty spots remaining. A sharp look wards off another drunk college boy, but Meg knows her solitude is coming to an end. With a resigned frown, she turns to look out over the fair ground rather than at the seat next to her.

A voice draws her attention back. It's light, accented, polite. "Is this seat taken?"

Meg turns to give the asker rude look - and blinks instead. It's a woman, tall, and dressed way too nicely for a county fair. Somehow, though, her black, heeled ankle boots are free of the mud that gets on everything out here, and her fitted skirt and blouse look as though they were pressed just minutes ago.

Meg looks away again, shrugs. "Guess not."

The woman sits down, smoothing her skirt as she does so. She pulls the safety bar down into her lap and tucks her hair behind her ear; Meg watches her as she does so.

"What's a girl like you doin' at a place like this?" she asks eventually. She makes her tone bored, raises the laziest of eyebrows.

The woman gives her a small, bitter smile. "Babysitting," she says grimly. "I've got little cousins who insisted on coming to the fair." She looks out around the rides and snack stalls with a vaguely disgusted expression.

Meg chuckles. "Yeah, I'm here chaperoning my little brother."

The woman looks at her sympathetically. "How old?"

Meg grimaces. "Seventeen."

"Ah."

The ride attendant comes around, locking everyone's safety bars into place. Meg eyes him coolly, and he hurries past their seats as soon as he's finished.

"So, where are your cousins, then?"

"Oh, I've handed them off to their mother for the night. Couldn't pass up on the roller coaster before I left, though, could I?"

Despite herself, Meg gives a slight smile.

The ride groans and shudders and creaks into life beneath them, and Meg's smile curls into a wide grin. She lifts her hands from where they'd been resting on the safety bar and raises them into the air, nudges the girl next to her to get her to do the same. They share a brief smile, and then they're off.

The ride dips, and rises, and plunges down again. Meg's hair whips into her face; she swipes it away quickly. Her stomach lifts and falls with the movements of the ride, and gets a weird fluttery feeling when the woman next to her looses a happy laugh.

The roller coaster takes a sharp turn; Meg is tossed halfway into her neighbor's lap before she can right herself. If her cheeks are pink, she'll account it to the wind flying into their faces.

With the speed of the ride, the obnoxious lights of the fair blur into long lines of flashy color streaked against the dark of the sky. Laughter and music and wind fill the air all around them. With each tilt and dip of the roller coaster, Meg further loses her sense of direction.

They lose speed gradually, then all at once, coming to an abrupt halt back where they started. Meg is smiling, eyes bright with the thrill of the ride. The tidy hair of the woman next to her has been swept into an unruly mess around her face, and Meg's smile widens as she tries vainly to smooth it down again.

"Hey, I like it that way," Meg says, reaching out to grip one of her wrists. The woman rolls her eyes, but does smile, so Meg counts it as a win.

When their safety bars are unlocked, she rises gracefully and steps primly from her seat, brushing her skirt down again and combing her fingers quickly through her hair. Then she turns, and holds out a hand for Meg.

Meg raises an eyebrow. "I'm good, thanks," she says, ignoring the offered hand and climbing out of the ride on her own.

Then she hesitates.

The woman has smiled, dropped her hand, and turned for the stairs to exit the ride; Meg hurries forward and cuts her off, skipping down the steps ahead of her. At the bottom, she turns, holds out her own hand.

"You look more the part of the lady," she explains.

Another eye-roll, but also another smile. The woman reaches into her pocket and places a small piece of card-stock into Meg's outstretched hand. She leans in, murmurs, "If you need another break from your little brother." Then she turns on her fashionable heel, tucks her hair behind her ear, and walks off.

Meg watches her go.

When the slim figure has disappeared into the crowds, she looks down at the freakin'  _business card_ in her hand.

" _Bela Talbot_ ," it says in flowery script. There's a phone number underneath. Smiling to herself, Meg tucks it into her pocket and heads off in the direction of the ferris wheel.

"Hey!" she calls, spotting a familiar head of dark, messy hair. "You losers done making out yet? Come on, we're heading home!"

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://jodyquills.tumblr.com/post/94267673939/bela-meg-sat-next-to-each-other-on-a-roller)


End file.
